Exceptions
Magic-related birth defects are known as exceptions. They are quite rare and they're not fatal so its not much to worry about Known Exceptions: Slow Gate growth (L8 G8) Gates take twice as long to develop, meaning you get magic after everyone else Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda's version Gates will become usable at the same time as normal, but they are really weak at first and take a long time to get to normal strength TOI (Tears of Infection) People with this exception constantly release their own Flow as they cannot store it within themselves, as well as not being able to produce any of their own. In order to counter this, they must constantly eat flow-rich foods to stop themselves from dying of flow deprivation. Except, Cooked food doesn't have any flow in it and only the raw meats of Class A Creatures and above are worth eating for flow. So the only three choices are: # Potentially put your life at risk trying to kill dangerous creatures # Vegetarian, only able to eat bad tasting veggies # Eat Humans (oshiete oshiete yo) No affinity (ESP) Someone who can manipulate, but is not able to transmute, flow. Tend to have a much easier time manipulating the Flow in the air than other Magic users. When manipulating Flow it stays undisturbed(doesn't turn blue). Undisturbed Flow is invisible, so they're kinda like psychics "Blood Affinity" (Hemomancy) A person affected by Hemomancy is unable to separate Flow from the blood as well as a normal person can, making their Flow red in hue as opposed to the normal blue. The eight Elements behave much differently when transmuted by a Hemomancer, gaining blood-like properties for better or worse. This, of course, is just a huge reference to Blood Blockade, but I digress. *Fire= Smells horrendous. Ignitable *Water = Normal Blood, Begins to clot and trap anything touching it *Ice = Red Ice; Blood cells freeze, very sharp *Wind = Turns into a red/purple gas.Poisonous *Sand = powdered, dried up scab tissue; Sticky *Earth = Very hard blood. like putty except it doesn't deform *Lava = Red Hot, Boiling Blood (literally) Vampirism Literally just Hemomancy+TGS copy/pasted together Shape-Shifters (FleshStepping) FleshStepping is an ancient exception stemming from the powers of a Specific Predater. Not a lot of people with this exception exist anymore. The Predater killed them all and reabsorbed its magic from them. Fleshsteppers are non-magical shape-shifters who have no form or appearance to call their own. At birth, a FleshStepper will appear to be a mass of flesh bones and blood, especially blood with maybe an eye or two. Whenever they see something they like, they "double" a part of it's appearance to their own. A FleshStepper will normally double until they achieve some sort of individuality. It should be kept in mind though, that the more they double, the less further doubles influence their look; eventually they won't be able to double anymore Fleshsteppers can take virtually any form they with, but they are limited in the sense that they cannot shrink or expand, as well as staying skin-colored rather than changing color to match the object shape-shifted into. Fleshsteppers can fuse with other FleshSteppers, combining their looks and powers. This means that a fusion could have more than one affinity and several more gate locations. Fusion is not permanent. It can be undone at any time the fusees wish. Tetsuo's Mutation + ditto + Skullgirls' Double is the best way i could describe it in a sentence They're still human by the way Trivia * I used to call Tears of Infection "Tokyo Ghoul Syndrome", which is what inspired it. In case that was a bit hard to notice.